


If I Had Words

by Aniloonys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gaster being a dad, I made art before I wrote this, Other, Papyrus is a baby bones, Random - Freeform, Sans being an older bro, reference, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniloonys/pseuds/Aniloonys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to make a little short story, might make a part two if people want me to? Not sure yet... but anyways, enjoy!</p><p>Sans decides to sing little Papy to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Had Words

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the art I made:
> 
> http://im-albert-wesker.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-If-I-Had-Words-586995118

Sans watched as Gaster left their home to go to work in the lab at Hotland, Sans was put in charge of putting his baby brother, Papyrus, to bed. He did most of the time anyways, but he really enjoyed it, though he would never admit it to Gaster. He'd never shut up about it if he did, probably blabber about it to his fellow colleagues. Sans wouldn't go to the Lab again after that.

Sans made his way up the steps, his baby brother in his arms staring up at him before yawning. Sans smiled softly at his little brother, he was precious and small. He was still a baby bones but Sans loved the hell out of him, nothing could change that.

He walked into his brother's room, Sans was a room down for Papyrus, just in case. Sans stood next to the crib as he sighed softly, he looked down at Papyrus who was trying to stay awake but was obviously tired. "i think i can make you sleep... soundly tonight.." His voice was soft, low and comforting. "i will... spare you from puns tonight, you always cry when i make em..."

Literally he nearly threw a fit the last time, both him and Gaster suffered for hours, it was a really bad time for the both of them. One in which Gaster had to basically scowl Sans. Gaster loves puns but hated his baby crying more than anything...

Sans began to think of a song, a really good one, he remembered seeing it in a movie that Gaster had gotten for them. Of course, it had floated down with the rest of the garbage but it was amazing! Who would honestly throw it out?

Sans took a deep breath, "here goes nothing..." He smiled, staring down at his little brother, who awaited and seemed excited for what he was planning despite trying not to sleep at all.

"if i had words to make... a day for you... i'd sing you a morning, golden and new..." Sans sung out soft and smoothly making the you and new stretch out, he was a good singer but never showed it often. "i would make this day last for all time... give you a night deep in moonshine..." Now stretching out the time and shine.

He began to rock his brother gently, the rhythm of the song playing in his head. He watched as his brother had began to close his eyes, he sung the lines again. Now Papyrus eyes had shut fully though he had not fallen asleep. Sans had continued to sing, hell, even after Papyrus had fallen asleep. He just... enjoyed it. The song gave a him a sense of happiness, especially with someone so dear in his arms. He honestly could never find the words to describe how he felt when he gained a little brother but it made his life better and that was for sure.

\--------------------------

Gaster had gotten a message not long after leaving saying he was no longer needed at the lab as of now. He was happy about that, smiling a bit. He decided to make his way back home and go to bed. But check up on his children, he wasn't there for them much but at least he could be so today.

He went back into the home, closing the door behind him slowly and quietly. He soon stopped once he heard what sounded like singing. He looked up towards the second floor, his eyes wide. He soon pushed his glasses up higher on his face before walking up the stairs quietly, not wanting to disturb or startle the one singing. It sounded like Sans, there was no question to it.

He looked into Papyrus room, it was opened by a couple inches. He watched and listened, his smile threatening to crack his skull from how wide it grew. He watched as his eldest son sung to his youngest. It was an adorable scene, one he'd never forget in a life time. Hell, maybe he'll join him next time but for now, he'll settle for watching.


End file.
